


Seras and the Mouse

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Accidental entrapment of an animal, Blood Drinking, CUTE!!, Contemplation of life, Contemplation of reality, I promise, No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic, Personification of an animal, Real Life Situations, Reverse of situation, Self Analysis, Seras Victoria - Freeform, Set during her refusal to drink blood, Situtional humor, Sympathy for animals, Thought provocation, mouse - Freeform, self reflection, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on an event that actually happened to me.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, any of its characters, or content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seras and the Mouse

 

**Seras and the Mouse**

* * *

I am startled by a tiny noise as I enter my room late one night. My attention is drawn to a small bucket in the corner of my room. I would never have noticed it, had the sound not alerted me to its presence.

I stepped lightly as I made my way over to the object and peered down into it. I was slightly surprised to see a little gray ball of fur running a circuit around the base of the old paint-stained container.

I watch the tiny creature running round and round in the bucket. It must have somehow fallen in by mistake. The poor thing.

I watch it circle relentlessly and I cannot help but feel for the poor thing. My master would have either taunted it, or put it out of its misery, one way or another. But I know how it feels, running in an infinite cirlce, never stopping, never resting, not even to catch a breath.

Suddenly its eyes catch sight of me and the little rodent stops mid-sprint. Its beady black eyes seem to widen in fear. Its whiskers twitch constantly, its body tensed to run from me, the predator looming above it. I reach down slowly to pull the tiny little thing out of its accidental prison, but just as my fingers close around its tail it jumps. I shriek and stumble back, not expecting the sudden movement. The mouse falls back down into the bucket prison with a muted plunk.

So typical. Just as one is about to be freed from captivity, one does something to ensure that our captivity is elongated by antagonizing the bringer of our salvation.

I decide to spare the poor creature and I drop crumbs from my plate, which I had cleaned earlier, into the bucket. The little gray mouse glances at me and, deciding that I am not as much of a threat as before, crawls forward and snatches a crumb. It is cute to watch when it is eating.

What would happen if I let my little kitten in here. Would it attack the mouse? Eat it? Or would he try to play with the tiny little rodent?

Either way the poor thing's life would end. Its journey would be cut off.

Could this one day happen to me? Could I be like this little mouse, who was now not its own master?

The short answer is yes. Any person could become the mouse. And the prison? Our situation in our own lives. Our own soul.

Believe me I knew how this poor little creature felt. I was the mouse, and all the other vampires out there were cats, waiting to get hold of my tail to drag me closer and devour my soul.

And yet the reverse could also be true. I am the cat, while they are the mice, awaiting my judgment, to end their existence, or leave them trapped, to stagnate and waste away as they ran their endless circles.

A smirk crossed my lips atthat particular thought. I glanced over at the table. And in that moment, a weight in my heart shifted, and a decision I'd been struggling with for months, was finally resolved. All because of a poor tiny creature trapped, its survival at my descretion, its very life at my mercy.

Maybe, in a way, the mouse was the one truly in control here, and I was the one at its mercy.

My heart finally settled, no longer wavering, I felt better now than I had in a very long time. I felt strong, and in control.

I sat down at the table and picked up the bag of blood that was waiting for me. I reached out a foot as my teeth descended and knocked over the bucket, freeing the little mouse that I had dubbed Seras. It skittered away, to its freedom, as my teeth sank into the blood bag. And I found my own freedom t last.

 

* * *

 

~~~HELLSING~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an event that actually happened to me. I found an adolescent field mouse trapped in a bucket in the corner my room one night (Used to live way back in the woods) and watching it run around trying to escape caused me have a moment of soul-searching self realization, and I realized a few things about myself, and the world around me, and so I had mercy on the prompter of such deep thoughts and let it go outside.
> 
> And yes, the silly thing jumped at me when I tried to catch it, and scared the bejeezus out of me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed Seras' point of view as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;D
> 
> Mugen out.


End file.
